Rumores de amor
by PercyPotter69
Summary: Nuevos amores hay en elcampamento. ¿Quién será a nueva pareja?


**Disclaimer:** **todo lo que hay aquí pertenece a Rick Riordan, excepto los personajes OCs.**

 **Aquí aparece el personaje de Karo de** **Karoly Alire.** **Se menciona el personaje de César de Caesar73.**

-A ver ¿cuál creéis que le gustará más a Percy, la azul o negra?- preguntó John.

-Veamos, la negra es más elegante pero Percy adora el azul- contestó Karo.

-Gracias, eso ayuda mucho- ironizó John- ¿tú qué piensas Mitchell?

El hijo de Afrodita se quedó un rato pensando hasta que por fin tomó veredicto.

-La azul-contestó- Percy se vuelve loco por el azul, así que se volverá loco por ti en cuanto te vea.

-¿Tú crees?- volvió a preguntar John-. Deja que lo consulte con alguien.

John cogió el espejo dorado que había sobre su tocador y le preguntó en voz alta.

-Espejito ¿cómo me queda la camisa azul?

El espejo con cara de ídolo juvenil, con esa melena rubia y esos ojazos azules contestó.

-Te queda genial. Además Percy adora el azul.

-Vale, vale lo he pillado. A partir de ahora solo llevaré el pelo de azul.

-John, ¿por qué nos has llamado si vas a acabar preguntándole a Espejo?- preguntó su hermana Karo.

-Porque, en primer lugar-puntualizó John- necesitaba la opinión de un chico y de una chica. Y en segundo lugar me apetecía pasar tiempo con mis hermanos.

-Eso es muy bonito pero yo tengo prisa- respondió Karo levantándose dispuesta a marcharse.

-Ah, claro, ahora que la señorita sale la chica romana ya no tiene tiempo para sus hermanos ¿eh?- le dijo John para picarla un poco.

-Mira quien fue a hablar el que estuvo casi dos mese viéndose a escondidas con el semidiós del mar y no nos dijo nada- se la devolvió Karo- cuenta, ¿cómo es en la cama? Mitchell simplemente movió con la cabeza como si estuviera en un partido de tenis.

-¡Karo! ¡Esas cosas no se cuentan!- contestó John con una falsa cara de enfado-. Solo te diré que ha sido algo muy grande.

-¡Ala! Cochinote.

Y los tres hermanos partieron en risas por la tonta conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¿Y tú qué Mitchell? ¿Te gusta alguien?- preguntó John dejando a su hermano en un aprieto.

-No- contestó de una forma tan automática que se notaba que era falso.

-Mitchel, te recuerdo que poseo empatía- le explicó su hermana con una mirada de "di la verdad o será peor".

-Vale, vale, confesaré. A mí me gusta…- Se miró a las manos y se empezó a poner rojo como un tomate.- César.

-¿Qué? No te entendí- por increíble que pareciera, John lo decía de verdad.

-¡César!- gritó Mitchell tan fuerte que casi tira a su hermano al suelo del susto.

-¿César?- repitió John- pero si ese es un mal bicho. No me gusta para ti.

-¡John!- le regañó su hermana poniendo una mano en el hombro de Mitchell para darle su apoyo.

-¡Qué es coña!- dijo John con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara-. Me parece fantástico. El hijo de Hermes te ha robado el corazón. ¿Y cómo se lo vas a decir?

-No lo sé. No sé si voy a decírselo.

-¿Cómo no vas a decírselo?- le discutió su hermano- Mitchell nuestro deber como hijos de Afrodita es seguir el dictamen de nuestro corazón.

-John tiene razón- apoyó Karo-. Mitchell, tienes que confesarle tus sentimientos a César. No debes guardarte esto, que es peor.

-Y además, seguro que te dice que sí. Mírate, un chico guapo, dulce, simpático y amable. Es idiota si no sabe valorarte.- John estaba decidido a animar a su hermano hasta el máximo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó tímidamente Mitchell.

-Por supuesto- afirmaron Karo y John a la vez.

-Pues lo haré, ¿por qué no?- respondió Mitchell con confianza. Tanta que se levantó de la litera tan rápido que se dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tranquilo, tigre- dijo Karo, haciendo que se volviera a sentar-. Lo primero es pensar cómo se lo vas a pedir.

-¡Ya lo tengo! Puedo llamar a unos animalitos del bosque para que saquen a César de su cabaña y al salir se ve un camino de pétalos de rosa que conduce a Mitchell, acompañado de música de los de Apolo y…

-Para el carro, amiguito- frenó Karo a John, que ya se estaba viniendo arriba- quiere pedirle salir no pedirle la mano. Yo creo que lo mejor es que seas franco y directo.

Mitchell iba a decir su opinión cuando fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-¿Pero cómo va a hacer eso? "César. Tú. Yo. Salir. Sábado noche.- imitó con voz ronca y de forma estúpida-. Así sería en la época de las cavernas pero no ahora.

-Perdona pero así me lo pidió mi primer novio- rebatió Karo.

-Por eso te hiciste lesbiana.

-¡Callaos ya!- gritó Mitchell un poco enfadado-. A ver, decidiré que hacer. Gracias por vuestra ayuda pero me parece que llegáis tarde a alguna parte.

Karo y John miraron el reloj y sedieron cuenta de que llegaban tarde a sus respectivas citas con sus respectivas parejas. Abandonando a un sonriente Mitchell, feliz por haber confesado sus sentimientos y por tener unos hermanos tan atolondrados y maravillosos.


End file.
